Firearm (e.g. pistol) target support structures, such as those employed by law enforcement agencies, military units, and shooting competition organizations, are usually configured as integral, heavy gauge metal (e.g. steel) frameworks consisting of a large number of interconnected braces that provide a rigid assembly on which various target stop plates are mounted. As a result, such a support structure is effectively permanent, i.e. it cannot be readily disassembled, transported and reassembled for use at different shooting ranges. This drawback of conventional structures is especially pronounced where support for multiple targets is required (e.g. for a "Kansas City Speed Shoot" competition).